the_super_babiesfandomcom-20200214-history
Battle of Tsala
|name = Battle of Tsala |conflict = Second NoHead War |date = 6 January, 2020 |place = Tsalian Fortress, Tsala, Unknown Countries |result = *S.M.S.B. victory **Mr. Stupid NoHead is destroyed once and for all |commanders1 = Baby Intelligence |commanders2 = Mr. Stupid NoHead |casual1=*Merlin's second apprentice *At least one Roman soldier |casual2 = *Mr. Stupid NoHead *Qamar *Nineteen corrupted NoHead wolves }} The Battle of Tsala, also known as the Battle of the Tsalian Fortress and the Fall of Mr. Stupid NoHead, was the last stand of the Dark Lord Mr. Stupid NoHead against the S.M.S.B. and the armies of Italy. Foreshadowed by Bartholomew Gales, it saw the discovery of the Chosen One, Lindsay Kellerman, shortly before the battle began. After a skirmish near the Fire Room within the Tsalian Fortress, Mr. Stupid NoHead cast S.M.S.B. Grandmaster Baby Intelligence out a window and onto a conveyor belt surrounded by tomato juice. Soon, an army of corrupted wolves made their presence known, but Kellerman and Force Baby, having caught up to their master, were able to subdue the wolves. Kellerman proceeded to escort the S.M.S.B. away from the trap and they disappeared back into the fortress. Upon arriving, the babies located a machine Mr. Stupid NoHead had created and successfully destroyed it, preventing China from being destroyed. Upon discovering this, Mr. Stupid NoHead fought Baby Intelligence and overpowered him, leading to the intervention of Merlin's second apprentice. After the wizard fought the Dark Lord to a stalemate, the latter made a final attempt on Baby Intelligence's life, only to burn to death upon being assaulted by the Voice of Sir Edgar Caravan along with Lindsay Kellerman. Unfortunately, Merlin's apprentice was forced to sacrifice himself to save his allies. This event, especially the death of Mr. Stupid NoHead, marked a considerable change in pace of the Second NoHead War and kickstarted a chain of events leading to the return of the Police Grand Army. It also meant the temporary return of world peace and the end of tensions between Italy and the United States of America. Lindsay Kellerman’s membership became official and she joined the S.M.S.B. Foreshadowing A vision of this battle was foreseen by Bartholomew Gales. Despite having a crush on Annabeth Black (who, ironically, would play a key role in the fighting), these worries were much more pressing. He saw a vision in which he found Mr. Stupid NoHead being immolated by his holding a glowing phial, and upon waking up, he felt almost as if he wanted to betray the NoHeads in real life. Prelude Early in 2019, the Dark Lord Mr. Stupid NoHead sought out Saurya in a haunted nursery and slew her. He proceeded to kidnap Aegii and began torturing her to obtain the Klonham crystal, eventually succeeding in his objective. He prepared the crystal to clone a legion of wolves. Many months later, Mr. Stupid NoHead was blasted into oblivion by aspiring superhero Baby Intelligence, during the Battle of the Fourth NoHead Base. Soon after, the Dark Lord came back to life through the efforts of his followers. Baby Intelligence, now with only Baby Strength and Force Baby left, kept a lookout on the MBH while training his two remaining friends. The trio had begun searching for the Chosen One who could destroy Mr. Stupid NoHead. Upon discovering the truth of the prophecy, the S.M.S.B. members flew onto a rooftop, where NoHeads Annabeth Black and Kenzie Walters Teleported in a surprise attack. Black used a telekinetic repulse on Baby Intelligence while Walters restrained Baby Strength in order to capture him. The women Teleported back to Tsala with their hostage. At that moment, the Lunch Money Bandit attempted to mug two children, Percy and Stephanie. However, Force Baby arrived and caught him leaving with his loot, and he challenged him as Baby Intelligence rushed to join his side. When the bandit released a rocket, a nearby orphan baby named Lindsay Kellerman decapitated the projectile with her ability to vanish matter. Baby Intelligence thought this must surely be the baby he had foreseen would join. After the fight, Kellerman was taken to the MBH. The following morning, Baby Intelligence gave her the offer to join the S.M.S.B. Kellerman prepared to confirm it. The battle Infiltrating the fortress Before Baby Intelligence could confirm Lindsay Kellerman’s registration, however, an alarm rang, alerting him to an emergency mission. The babies headed for the bank in their Pinewood Derby, hoping to prevent a bank robbery. Although they failed to reach the bank in time, Baby Intelligence saw the huge crack in the vault and hinted Mr. Stupid NoHead was the culprit. Kellerman seemed just as apprehensive as he was, recalling her last encounter with him. After explaining who he was to Kellerman, Intelligence summoned Force Baby back outside and they all headed for his fortress. Eventually, the Romans plotted a course to liberate Baby Strength from captivity. However, in spite of all their efforts, the NoHeads ultimately thwarted them and Baby Strength remained a captive a while longer. Skirmish on the observation tower As part of the battlements shattered, Annabeth Black managed to Apparate into the observation tower on which Roman troops aimed projectiles. Black shot a Death beam, killing a Roman, and then fired lightning at another trooper, who responded with a jet of fire which locked the two in battle. As NoHead Recruit Qamar tried to teleport through one of the windows, he was spotted by Pythoman, who hit him with a staff which stunned him then sent him flying right back out to his death. Pursuit of the Dark Lord During the battle, Mr. Stupid NoHead tried to strike down every non-supporter in sight, until he saw Baby Intelligence had discovered his position and attempted to flee. Baby Intelligence, along with Baby Strength, Lindsay Kellerman, and Force Baby, pursued him across several hallways. As they chased him, they ran into Hell Burnbottom, who they recognized from events at the McCallin House. Burnbottom tailed him alongside several F8 war robots. As they fired on the members, Kellerman suddenly disappeared behind a door. Trying to impede Burnbottom, Baby Intelligence cast a sixfold ring of Shields behind him, only for them to be bypassed. Burnbottom resumed pursuit until Baby Intelligence broke the bridge the NoHead attempted to follow him across, cutting him off. Baby Intelligence proceeded into an antechamber, where Mr. Stupid NoHead was waiting. He immediately strangled Baby Intelligence, but Kellerman hurled a log at his face that caused him to let go of his prey. As NoHead turned to Lindsay, his disgust turned to delight. He reached for a vase and tried to throw it at her, but she ducked out of the way and it shattered. Seeing this, NoHead tore after Lindsay, deliberately moving with threatening strides. Lindsay nervously scrambled up a pile of logs, soon to be met by the antagonist. NoHead utilized a classic technique to throw in a quick barrage of punches; however, Lindsay ducked the blows using her full body’s exertion. She proceeded to punch him, then dodge a few more blows. She managed to knock out one of Mr. Stupid NoHead’s teeth, but this left her prone to an angry punch from the Dark Lord. Seeing her predicament, Intelligence lunged forward and pushed her away from the fire, however, this caused him to tumble past Lindsay and fall near a windowsill. NoHead saw his chance and hurled logs that were near the fireplace at his opponent. Intelligence dodged several logs, and they fell out the window. Finally, he used his own log to knock one of the projectiles back at the NoHead. His hood fell from his head, revealing his bald spot (and garnering amusement from Lindsay). Gritting his teeth, Mr. Stupid NoHead retaliated and seized a wagon, hurling the larger object at the baby. Baby Intelligence fell out a window and onto a conveyor belt. On Lindsay’s urging, the last two S.M.S.B. members leaped after their master, with Lindsay close behind. NoHead turned and fired lightning at them, but was unable to stop them from leaving. The battle of the wolves Clinging to the wagon, Baby Intelligence fell through a vat of tomato juice, with the other members close behind. Soon, the entirety of the would-be wolf army, enhanced by the Klonham crystal, made their presence known. Looking around him, Baby Intelligence realized he was outnumbered. Upon arriving, the other members helped Intelligence fight off the wolves, all utilizing their powers to their fullest. However, one of the wolves, in an attempt to seize and devour Intelligence, directed the wagon toward a waterfall leading into a fire pit. Lindsay wheeled around and calmly made Baby Intelligence disappear from his predicament. Then she caused all four babies to disappear back into Mr. Stupid NoHead’s house. Confronting the Dark Lord Upon arriving, the babies located a machine Mr. Stupid NoHead had created. When Baby Strength saw the controls were in German, he thought they were done for, but Baby Intelligence said it wouldn’t be a problem. He told it to self destruct in the foriegn language, and it blew up moments later. The explosion woke Mr. Stupid NoHead, and he left his private quarters to learn the S.M.S.B. had returned from the abyss. As this occurred, Muggles began to gather in the fortress, now that the defenses had been lowered. Baby Intelligence briefly acknowledged them, then he leaped forward and pulled NoHead’s cap over his eyes, infuriating the latter. Seizing a log, Intelligence took a stance and silently called Lindsay back. With that, silence fell abruptly and completely as Mr. Stupid NoHead and Baby Intelligence stared at each other and began to circle each other. Baby Intelligence called to the crowd that he didn't want anyone else to help, that it had to just be him and Mr. Stupid NoHead, though NoHead hissed that Baby Intelligence truly wanted someone to use a shield, to sacrifice themselves for him. Baby Intelligence responded that neither of them could live amongst each other, and that one of them was going to leave for good. Mr. Stupid NoHead jeered at the proposal that Baby Intelligence would survive, the baby who survived by accident and because Sheriff Bladepoint was "using him to dispose of NoHead's enemies". The crowd retreated and watched then as the two great enemies, Mr. Stupid NoHead and Baby Intelligence, bantered and circled each other. Baby Intelligence then asked if it was accident when the Mystic made that prophecy, when he decided to use his powers for good, if it was an accident when he recruited Lindsay and returned to fight again. Mr. Stupid NoHead screamed that these were accidents, but he still did not strike, will the hundreds watching in the chamber were petrified. Mr. Stupid NoHead proclaimed that it was accident and chance, and that Baby Intelligence hid in the MBH while people were in the war dying for him. Baby Intelligence replied that Mr. Stupid NoHead wouldn't be killing anyone else, as they stared into each other's eyes, blue into red. Baby Intelligence said that Mr. Stupid NoHead wouldn't be able to kill any of them ever again, because Baby Intelligence was ready to die to stop him from hurting them. Baby Intelligence told Mr. Stupid NoHead that he knew lots of important things that 'Riddle' didn't, and offered to tell him some of them before he made another big mistake. Mr. Stupid NoHead did not speak but continued prowling in a circle, and Harry knew that he had kept him temporarily at bay and mesmerised, held back by the possibility that Harry might indeed know a final secret. His deformed face jeering, Mr. Stupid NoHead suggested that the secret was love, his enemy's favorite solution that he claimed conquered everything else, but Mr. Stupid NoHead said that love did not stop him from killing all the police, and that nobody seemed to love Baby Intelligence enough to run forward and take NoHead's blade. Mr. Stupid NoHead then declared that if nobody sacrificed themself for Baby Intelligence, that nothing would save Baby Intelligence. As they circled each other, wrapped in each other, held apart by nothing but the last secret, Mr. Stupid NoHead suggested that, if it wasn't love that would save Baby Intelligence, Baby Intelligence must believe he possessed mutantry that Mr. Stupid NoHead didn't, or a weapon more powerful than Mr. Stupid NoHead's. When Baby Intelligence said he believed both, shock flitted across the mutated face, but it was instantly dispelled as Mr. Stupid NoHead began to laugh at the possibility that Harry knew more magic than he did, than Mr. Stupid NoHead, the mutant who performed mutantry no officer ever dreamed of. The laugh was humorless and insane, a sound more frightening than his screams, which echoed around the silent chamber. Baby Intelligence contradicted this, saying that the police did indeed dream of it, but that he himself was more intelligent than NoHead and knew enough not to do what Mr. Stupid NoHead had done. NoHead screamed that this meant Baby Intelligence was weak and afraid to use the power God had provided him with. Baby Intelligence again disagreed, saying that he was a better mutant and a more decent person. Mr. Stupid NoHead said that he had brought about two police purges and the control of the solar system and beyond, but Baby Intelligence said he had been backfired and this was in the past. NoHead said Baby Intelligence's demise would allow him to rearrange this, but he still did not strike, and his red eyes did not waver from Baby Intelligence's. Baby Intelligence responded that NoHead did not learn from his mistakes, even if he could acknowledge them. Mr. Stupid NoHead had followed every word with rapt attention, but now let out a cackle of mad laughter as he said that none of this mattered. It didn't matter whether his machine was gone, or what petty obstacles they had tired to put in his path. Mr. Stupid NoHead said that he crushed them, that it all made sense, in ways that Baby Intelligence was too young to understand. Mr. Stupid NoHead said that Bladepoint's last plan went wrong, which Baby Intelligence agreed with, but he advised Mr. Stupid NoHead to think about what NoHead had done. Baby Intelligence told him to try for some remorse, and of all the things Baby Intelligence had said to him, beyond any revelation or taunt, nothing had shocked Mr. Stupid NoHead more than this. The skin around Mr. Stupid NoHead's eyes whitened. Baby Intelligence said that trying for remorse was Mr. Stupid NoHead's last chance, that he had seen nothing else left. Mr. Stupid NoHead was furious at this, and Baby Intelligence revealed that Bladepoint's last plan hadn't backfired on him at all, that it would still succeed. Mr. Stupid NoHead, whose hand was trembling on his sword, asked what would become of the surviving police once Baby Intelligence was gone. Baby Intelligence gripped his sword very tightly, knowing the moment was seconds away. Baby Intelligence said that Mr. Stupid NoHead's inability to understand love would negate this possibility. NoHead's chest rose and fell rapidly, and Baby Intelligence could feel the blade coming. He added that every moment either of them had lived, had led to this. Baby Intelligence twitched this sword, and he felt the eyes of everyone in the chamber upon it. Baby Intelligence then whispered that it all came down to this. Duel with Merlin's apprentice The two began to duel. Baby Intelligence realized his opponent was toying with him. Finally, Mr. Stupid NoHead got the better of Baby Intelligence, around the time that Annabeth Black arrived at the platform. Baby Intelligence quietly activated the magic of the platinum pencil he had been given, just as Mr. Stupid NoHead prepared to finish him off. At that moment Merlin's apprentice arrived from under a broken table, having received the message. He immediately cast a spell to free Baby Intelligence. Mr. Stupid NoHead told the wizard he had been seeking him for a long time and that the NoHeads could use his help, but Merlin's apprentice calmly stated that he was not there on the villain's behalf. In response, the Dark Lord ordered Black and a contigent of robots after him. When she charged obediently, the wizard raised his arm and cast a Mutilation Curse that rent the sky for miles, destroying the robots and stunning Black. Impressed, NoHead taunted him with impending death and telekinetically threw his wand towards the Fire Room. It landed near it, but through its magical nature it did not burn. Mr. Stupid NoHead drew his sword and began dueling the wizard himself, who took the chance to shout at Baby Intelligence to fetch his wand as fast as possible. Mr. Stupid NoHead's mutantry was hampered by his extreme concentration in countering Merlin's apprentice's masterful sword attacks. During the chaos, Black left the fortress through an electronic network. As their swords clashed, Baby Intelligence rushed down the slide, jumped off halfway, and retrieved the wand. He then climbed up the slide, but when he made it back to the platform, he saw a great monster recognizing the wizard's presence, having been let out of a cage by Mr. Stupid NoHead. As it was rearing, Baby Intelligence threw the wizard his wand. Mr. Stupid NoHead attempted to telekinetically take the wand, but failed and it reached its owner. While the monster was striking down with exposed fangs and a completely opened jaw, Merlin's apprentice backed up and slashed at the creature with his wand in a flick like movement, gravely injuring it and sending its bulky form hurtling towards Mr. Stupid NoHead with a magically-enhanced kick. NoHead likewise defended himself by telekinetically pushing the monster aside and into the Fire Room to be consumed. Merlin's apprentice then cast a complex spell, where he shattered several objects around them so that the pieces and shards erupted and flowed out surrounding and encasing Mr. Stupid NoHead inside an enchanted cage of fire held together by visible purple energies in an attempt to immolate him and finish the duel. Merlin's apprentice maintained the shape of the complex fire cage by continually sculpting and spinning it. Baby Intelligence called his name, but then he realized his mistake when the wizard's concentration broke as he turned his head. This combined with Mr. Stupid NoHead furiously tearing at the white-hot cage bars caused the cage to explode, allowing the Dark Lord to escape from his fiery prison. The Dark Lord then turned invisible, feigning Deteleportation. As the wind dissipated, one last breeze blew toward the two and the wizard told Baby Intelligence to flee the battle, since he was too exhausted to keep fighting. Baby Intelligence insisted on staying by his savior's side. Mr. Stupid NoHead dies Before they could argue over the matter, Mr. Stupid NoHead emerged as his silhouette erupted in the form of a black eye. He bore down on his enemies and summoned illusions of nine RC units. Baby Strength and Force Baby are alarmed at the sight of Mr. Stupid NoHead, while Merlin's apprentice raised his sword. The Dark Lord declared their time was up and sent the robots forth to finish them off. Using his last ounce of strength, Baby Intelligence rose and entered into the Voice of Sir Edgar, a spiritual and ethereal form. Lindsay did likewise and an electric bond locks their bodies together. Baby Intelligence extends his hand, which instantly blazed with light and the robots dissipated immediately. Bound to Baby Intelligence, Kellerman was forced to do likewise, assisting in destroying the mutations. Baby Intelligence and Kellerman engaged in a short but heated battle with Mr. Stupid NoHead, trying to dominate each others' mind. Mr. Stupid NoHead tried to sway them, but they both defied him with scornful words. NoHead's body began to fluctuate, constantly revolving and reshaping as the babies assault him and attempt to drive him into the Fire Room. The outcome was that the two babies were able to penetrate NoHead's mind and Kellerman issued a single command "Return to the underworld where you belong!" Unable to resist them any longer, Mr. Stupid NoHead fell back into the Fire Room and burned to death immediately. But Baby Intelligence and Kellerman were both rendered weak after their strife and fell back; the Prime Minister rushed in to support Kellerman while Merlin's apprentice did likewise for Baby Intelligence. A moment later, Mr. Stupid NoHead's mangled corpse exploded in a mass of Dark energy, sending deadly waves at the platform. Merlin's apprentice sacrificed himself, sprinting forwards and hurtling all his magic at the waves. The employment of magic was far too much for the old man, who died as the Dark energies disappeared. Aftermath Five days later, Baby Intelligence woke up in a Roman hospital to find the Prime Minister standing before him. He explained that Kellerman was already awake before Baby Strength and Force Baby entered the room together. Baby Intelligence's friends told him the reason Mr. Stupid NoHead had been destroyed. After the battle was over, peace returned to New York. Lindsay Kellerman’s membership became official and she joined the S.M.S.B. A week after the fight, a celebration took place in New York City. During this, Lindsay got her supersuit in public. However, moments after this Mr. Stupid NoHead’s son, Hell Burnbottom, dispatched a building-eating monster. Leaving the party briefly, the S.M.S.B. went to deal with it. After a failed punch, Baby Strength hurled Baby Intelligence at the monster, who had his new sword at the ready. The sword plowed into the scaly beast. Then the celebration continued for another two hours. Baby Intelligence continued to train the other members afterwards. Appearances * * * * Notes and references NoHead Base 5 Category:2020 events Category:Battles of the Second NoHead War